Final Scene
The Final Scene is the fifth game in the Nancy Drew game series. It was released September 16th, 2001. Plot (Note that the plot differs slightly each time the game is played) Day One Nancy Drew and her friend Maya Nguyn - a report for the Washington University's newspaper - went to St. Loise to visit famous actor Brady Armstrong at the Royal Palladium Theater. The theater is three days from it's demolition and Brady's newest movie, Vanishing Destiny, is about to premier, being the last movie to ever play at the Royal Palladium. Maya entered the dressing room, leaving Nancy to check out the snack bar, but before Nancy made it down the hall, she heard Maya scream. When Nancy entered the room, Maya was gone. The detective recieved a threatening phone call on an inside line. After hanging up, the phone rang once more, this time being a call from the caretaker, Joseph Hughes, who told Nancy to check the hidden passage way. After getting done on the phone with him, Brady entered the room and mistook Nancy for a groupy. Nancy filled him in on what had happened and followed the passage way into the women's dressing room, where Brady's agent, Simmon Muller, had set up headquarters. After that, Nancy called the police and talked with Sergeant Mac Ramsey, who believed Maya's disappearance was a student prank and said that they would have to wait twenty-four hours as a standard proceedure. Unsatisfied, Nancy began searching the building and met up with the activist group HAD IT's leader, Nicholas Falcone, who was trying to save the theater. She also met Joseph in person. He told Nancy that she had best go to her hotel and get some rest. Day Two The next day, a funeral wreath had been delivered to the theater. Simmon had Brady start putting up missing posters, all of which advertised Brady as the hero. Frusterated, Nancy confronted Simmon, who revealed that she had also arranged for a press conference. While the press conference was going on, Nancy found her way into the Magicians' Room beneath the stage, but not before narrowly dodging a falling spotlight. Nancy saw Maya through a peephole, but by the time she got inside, Maya was gone, leaving only one of her shoes and a stack of pizza boxes behind. Nancy called the police, who said they would send someone over to investigate. After getting off the phone, Nancy discovered a document saying that the theater's original owner, J. J. Thomsom, had willed half of the property to Harry Houdini, meaning that the theater's current owners, Wave of the Future Inc. didn't own the whole theater either. Nicholas said that he would look into finding the full owner. Later, he discovered that a woman named Eustacia Andrapov was Houdini's last living relative. Nancy called Mrs. Andrapov and explained her situation. Eustacia directed her to Sherman Trout, a worker at the Library of Congress. He agreed to look into finding any documents hinting to the other owner. Day Three A package arrived, containing a slide of a letter that had been sent to Houdini by a fellow magician. Nancy went into the projector room, but had to hide from the police in a large cabinet. She viewed the slide and found that there was another secret passage way. Suddenly, Joseph entered the room in a delirious state. He kept insisting that Nancy couldn't tell anyone that Maya was in the building. He quickly left again, locking Nancy in the room. Nancy found the hidden passage way and went up a ladder into the attic. There, she discovered a letter from Houdini to Nicholas Falcone's grandmother (who did all of the plaster work in the lobby and auditorium), saying that she was the new owner of his half of the theater. Nancy made it into a second room and found Maya trapped inside of some kind of glass vault, presumably from one of Houdini's magic tricks. Having only seconds to spare, Nancy made an attempt to switch on the marquee, but was stopped by Joseph. She used an explosive "magic" ring she had found to blind him and signalled to the construction team below by switching on the outside lights. Maya was freed and Joseph was taken into police custody. Brady gave his half of the theater to Nicholas, allowing the theater to be declared a historical landmark. Cast Nancy Drew -- Lani Minella Joseph Hughes/Sergeant Mac Ramsey -- Bob Heath Brady Armstrong -- David S. Hogan Nicholas Falcone/Construction Worker -- Alan Smythe Simone Mueller -- Keri Healey Bess Marvin -- Punchy LaRue George Fayne -- Maureen Nelson Ned Nickerson/Sherman Trout -- Scott Carty The Amazing Monty -- David S. Hogan Eustacia Andrapov -- Alena Saunders Reception According to Gamespot.com, the game recieved a 7.7 (out of 10) from both critics and users. Quotes *"Cross your fingers Nancy! There's a story behind this door!" - Maya, shortly before being kidnapped. Notes *Though it is perhaps a coincidence, but Royal Tower and Final Scene both had their mysteries largely focused on historical figures (being Marie Antoinette and Harry Houdini respectively) and a written document they left behind. External Links *Official Page on HerInteractive.com *Gamespot.com Page *Wikipedia Page Gallary Final_Scene1.jpg|The Royal Palladium's Auditorium Final_Scene2.JPG|The Men's Dressing Room Final_Scene3.JPG|Nicholas Falcone at the snack bar in the lobby Final_Scene4.JPG|The Magicians' Room thumb|300px|right|Official Game Trailer Category:Games Category:tFS